Betrayed
by Amithk
Summary: This is a story where Percy is betrayed by all the people he had his most trust in. He becomes a part of Chaos army but is sent back to Earth to help the gods defeat Kronos or is it only Kronos that is plotting against the Olympians? It is a Pertemis story. I have adopted the story from PerfectPercyStory's. First 3 chapters are his but have a few changes by me.
1. Betrayal of the Hero

**My second fanfic review if you want because if your reviews are good i might change the story to your liking****.**

**This story is adopted from "PerfectPercyStory's"**

**First 3 chapters are his with a few modifications to suit me.**

**Will be a PercyXArtemis pairing.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. That honor goes to Rick**

* * *

Chapter one: Betrayed

_Flashback_

_"Percy you are being accused of giving information to Gaea. What do you plead?" Zeus said_

_"Innocent!" Percy yelled "We have hard evidence that says otherwise" Zeus said_  
"_What proof?!"_ _Percy asked "Bring it in." Zeus said, A Cyclopes walked into the room, and then i realize the cyclopes was TYSON!_

"_Tell them what you saw cyclopes!" Zeus yelled "I went to camp to give my brother a hug, but i saw Percy talking to Gaea though an IM" Tyson said_

_"Do you sear on the river Styx?" Zeus said "I swear on the river Styx that what i said is the truth." thunder rumbled and we waited but nothing happen._

_"GUILTY!" Zeus hissed "IT'S A LIE" Percy yelled "WE HEARD ENOUGH, BOY!" Artemis yelled with a face of disgust._

_"And I thought you were A TRUE MALE, I guess even I can be wrong." Out of today what she said to me was the worst_

_"All in favor of banishing him from Camp Half-blood raise your hand!" Zeus said Every camper raised their hand even Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, the Stoll's, Jason and the worst of all Annabeth. But with the gods only Hestia, Hermes, Apollo and Hades kept their hands down, I gave them a smile. But then I released that my own father did not even trust me. I ask him "Dad you can't believe them I am telling the truth I never did any of that."_

_He sneered at me and said "You aren't my son. My son would never betray me like that. I Poseidon Lord of the Seas hereby take away Percy Jackson's powers and hereby sever any relationship with him. My favorite son is James Belod"_

_I stare at him etched on my face and felt the first pair of tears coming down my face._

_"Perseus Jackson you here by are banished from Camp Half-blood forever!" Zeus said. I gave them my coldest look and said "When you need a hero I'll say no, when there's a war and you ask for my help ill just laugh and watch BUT WHEN YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO GET KILLED BY ANYONE ILL JUST WATCH AND ENJOY THE SHOW!" I screamed_

_That somehow got the gods scared "Husband maybe we shouldn't do thi-" Hera got cut off by Zeus and said "No this is justice!" Percy smiled and took out riptide and said this "I bind this blade of justice on this rock__until the next hero comes and pulls it out!" Percy then stabbed the sword into the rock with such force that it would have made Kronos flinch from Tartarus "ENOUGH BEGONE INSOLENT FOOL" Zeus yelled, and then he teleported me out of the throne room and into a random sidewalk._

_I walked around the streets to my mom's house only to find the house burned down. I ran to the house but the firemen just pulled me back. I yelled at them asking what happened and one of them said "The water somehow got stuck in the pipes and exploded causing the whole house to get filled with water. After that a lightning bolt hit the house causing the whole house to explode and the gas pipes caused the fire. Who are you?" "I am their son I said trying to hold back my sobs." "Oh I am sorry lad" and then he walked away. I immediately ran to the park and sat down with my back to a tree. I placed my face in my hands and started to cry. I swore then that I would get revenge on the gods that did this. I cried for 3 weeks and was filled with my sorrows while killing and monster that dared come in my way. _

_During the fourth week when I was in an alley way a cloaked figure came to me and said "Percy, Percy, Percy such a Great man" "How do you know me?!" I said "Who doesn't know about you? The whole universe knows about you and your deeds." He said "I didn't do much it was mostly my Friends" I blushed slightly "Always so modest young one, which is why I want to recruit you even more! Join My army of Saviors, Perseus you don't even needs to work up the ranks you are the commander once you join and not to mention you get my blessing." He said "Wait you never even told me who you were?" I ask. "Well young one I am the creator of the universe the one and only CHAOS." To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Ok I will join you if you can tell me one thing and do one thing for me." "And what is that Perseus?" "I would like to know if my mother and Paul made it to Elysium since knowing the gods they would have put them somewhere else and if not can you move them there. Second can you give me a new name for this is the start of a new life, Chaos" "Well to answer your first question they are in Elysium. The second they entered the Underworld and Hades found out he sent them to Elysium by even skipping the judging table." I was shocked that Hades would do something like that but I am eternally grateful that he did. Chaos continued, "And for your new name why don't I call you Zane" "Ok Zane is a good name and thank you for helping me." "You don't have to thank me it is what you deserve after what you have done." He then touched my forehead and a wave of power came into me knocking me out._

_When I woke up I was in a bedroom when I tried to sit up but something felt wrong so I looked behind me and saw a pair of Black angel wings ON ME!_

_"I see you have seen my gift to you for joining, do you like?" he said "Yes they are amazing" I said while giving them a small flap._

_Then I realized I was talking to Chaos and dropped to one knee. "No need for that Zane I feel awkward whenever people bow to me" I stood up slightly blushing "So what now? i asked. "Now we begin you training" Chaos said._

_Flash back over-_

_So that is how I became Zane the commander of Chaos' Army._

_1,000 Years later_

_Zane AKA Percy's POV_

"What is the status of Alpha group?" Zane asked "Alpha group's target has been taken care of, sir" someone responded back "Good, Reporting to chaos target is dead, I repeat target is dead." I said

"Report back to HQ Zane and job well done." "Thank you, sir" I responded I gathered my personal group and teleported them to HQ. "Zane, wanna play some B-ball?" Jack asked "no not today maybe later is that all?" "no, lord chaos needs to speak to you." He said "on my way." I said. "yes sir?" I asked " planet earth in need of help and I'm sending you by yourself since you're the seconded most powerful being in the universe, understand?" Chaos asked I knew no matter what I said it would be useless if I argue and I would get punished but I didn't care I hated those gods. "You can't do this to me Chaos. I hate them and you are sending me to help them. Let Alpha and Beta team take care of it I will take care of their jobs." "I am sorry Zane but you are the one that has to go." "Please Chaos just let me of on this." I pleaded. It seems that Chaos was getting mad because he used my real name, "Now look here Perseus you are going and there is nothing you can do about it." Not wanting to get him mad because he will explode (trust me I know it has happened once and it destroyed a whole planet) I just nodded "when do i go?" I asked hoping it was not nearby. "As soon as you put this hood I got for you it will hide your face until you wish to reveal yourself." Chaos said, brining my hopes down. "yes sir" I replied.

-At the throne room.

"Hades has informed me that Kronos is rising again and is stronger than before." Zeus said. "Who cares l bet my son James can defeat him" Poseidon said smugly. "I'm sure he can" Hermes said "but I bet Percy could defeat Kronos with a Q-tip an-"DONT SAY THAT NAME!" Poseidon yelled "speaking of him let's see how he is doing right now in the underworld, hades show him to us." Artemis asked for she loved Percy but dared not to tell anyone. "Very well Hades show us what he is doing. Zeus said hades tried to bring his image up but couldn't "That's odd I can't seem to find him because he isn't dead yet."

"WHAT, we did not give him immortality, did we?" Poseidon said. "No we did not brother so calm down, Hestia can you find him?" Zeus's said. "I will not because I like the boy." She said. "Fine, Hermes go look for him and bring him here!" Zeus demanded "no" Hermes said" I too like him and he is like a brother to me," he said. "Fine Apollo go on your chariot in the sky too look for him!" "No he is like my brother to me too." Apollo said. "Fine, Artemis hunt him down so I can kill him" "yes father" she said but with a tone of sadness and every god flashed out.

* * *

**So how was it. Tell me if I need to change anything**

**Oh and PerfectPercyStory's new link is this**

** ~rfukada**

**AmithK**


	2. Learning the Truth

**Thanks guys for all the favorites and followers of this story. For all of you that have reviewed the story thank you for your input. Just review the story or message me stating what you think I should change in the story. I will change it if I like or when I don't like and all of you ask I will.**

**So here is the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO. That honor goes to Rick**

* * *

**Zane's Aka Percy's POV**

Sigh, it feels like it was only yesterday that the camp betrayed me for my egoistic half-brother James, even Annabeth left me for him! All he did was go and kill a single

Hydra and that was by accident. The hydra just fell from laughing at his fighting stance into a volcano, But James said he killed the hydra with his own sword, ever since then everyone thought that he was the next *Best thing.* They forgot that I killed Kronos, Gaea and almost all the titans and started following and praising him. Then all my friends and family left me for him, Well any ways I better go to CHB and tell them. I just have to wait for Chaos to come back from Olympus.

**Third's POV**

**-At Olympus-**

The gods are arguing...again Zeus and Poseidon were arguing on who was the strongest. While Artemis and Athena were against Aphrodite arguing about love and the point of males

Suddenly a black vortex appears stopping all arguments between the gods then a hooded figure steps out of the vortex he said "Olympians I come here to aid you on the oncoming war an-" "What war!? And who are you; speak up before I blast you to Hades!" Zeus cut him off. The figure then raised his hand and pointed towards Zeus and made a fist, immediately Zeus howled in pain and the figure said "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHILE I SPEAKING GOD!" he released his hold on Zeus just as Athena stood up and bowed realizing who he was. The council look perplexed till she said "Sorry lord Chaos we meant no disrespect we were only frightened by you showing up after about 4,000,000,000 years, Sir" After she said that all the gods instantly bowed towards him, "Its ok just don't let it happen again." Zeus finally stood up and bowed and asked "What do we have the pleasure of talking to you, Lord Chaos?" "There is an upcoming war against Kronos and you gods will perish this time." The gods paled at this except Poseidon who said, "Who cares we won him last time why can't we win this time and this time we have the best hero of all time my son James!" "You won last time thank to the REAL hero of all time Percy Jackson!" Chaos yelled, the throne room immediately froze at the name of Percy." P-p-p-Percy?" Poseidon stuttered. "Yes, insolent fool even in space his heroic deeds are talked about! I even have a poster of him defeating Gaea on my wall!" Chaos said before he could stop himself. The gods except Poseidon smirked at this, "TELL NO ONE OR ELSE I SHALL NOT AID YOU DURING THIS WAR!" Chaos said slightly blushing "We thank you for the help Chaos but how are you going to help us?" Athena asked. "By sending my army's commander here," Chaos said. "You are sending your army here?" Zeus exclaimed. "Of course not only the commander whose name is Zane," Chaos remarked. "Just one person? How will that help us, Sir?" Artemis asked "This one person is as strong as I am, in fact he can almost surpass me in a duel!" The gods were open mouthed at that fact. "When do we expect This Zane person?" Athena asked. "As soon as I leave he shall arrive, and be warned, Zane had a grudge against you gods he also has a short temper so don't anger him." "Wait why does he have a grud-" Zeus was about to ask but Chaos left already

Another vortex opened but was sea green instead of black and another hooded figure came out

**Zane's Aka Percy POV**

Chaos just came back from Olympus which meant it was time for me to leave to Olympus. I opened my own portal and stepped though it into the throne room. I finally saw them again since the time I got banished. There was an awkward silence as the gods looked at me. I saw Poseidon and a wave of anger just came into me but I quickly suppressed it. "Gods and goddesses I am Zane and I am here to help you in the war, I shall train your so called demigod heroes to PERFECTION, Do you understand?" I asked all gods nodded except for Apollo and Hermes who were look at my wings. To keep the act up i asked "Where is this so called Camp Half-blood? And Camp Jupiter?" "How do you know about Camp Jupiter?" Athena asked. Crap she got me when I got an idea, "I researched earth and its gods and demigods before coming here!" I gave myself a high five and a pat on the back for coming up with that one because I felt that it was really good. "I shall teleport you there." A certain maiden goddess said to me. Her eyes were just a breathtaking as always with a deep silver color "Very well then let's go." I responded.

**-At Camp half blood-**

The campers were around the camp fire hearing stories about the rouge hero

"And so Percy Jackson betrayed Olympus because he was jealous of the new and better hero, James his half-brother," Annabeth said.

I spun towards Artemis and hissed, "Why is she here, isn't she supposed to be dead?!" "Ah, you see Zeus rewarded the campers who saved Olympus by giving them immortality." Damn, I thought this going to be rough. "I'm going to gather the campers in the dinning pavilion," Artemis said as she left towards the camp fire. While walking towards the pavilion I thought of a speech to give.

When I stepped in all the campers and immortal campers looked at me. I walked towards the front when 14 flashes came and all the gods were in the front waiting for me. As i walked I gave my ex-friends a cold look. When I reached the front I began my speech "What's up?" A few people chuckled at that, even a few gods "I'm Lord Chaos army commander, Zane, and Lord Chaos is aiding the gods in the war-" "What war?" Annabeth asked. "LET ME FINISH ANNABETH!" I yelled. "How do you know my name?" "Well who doesn't know about you?" "Thank yo-" "That was not a complement you are the one who made Percy Jackson leave!" At the mention of his name the whole room became quiet "How do you know about Percy?" Thalia asked. "The whole universe knows about his deeds and how he saved the gods not once but twice!" "But he is a traitor!" James yelled "SILENCE, I KNOW PERCY JACKSON PERSONALLY HE TOLD ME ABOUT HIS BACK STABBING FRIENDS!" "Back stabbing? He's the one who HELPED GAEA!" Jason yelled "Ignorant demigod, Let me show you what really happened," I then went into everyone's mind and showed them the truth

~~~~_Memory_~~~~~

_A figure was walking towards an abandoned building. He looked around till he found the person he was looking for. "Ah there you are do you have the potion?" the figure asked_

_"Yes I do, but do you have the drachmas?" the tall person asked. "Yes I do, so tell me how do I use the potion?" He asked while handing over the bag full of drachmas "Just make the person or being drink it and once they drink it their eyes should become light red, then just tell them what you want them to believe, the potion is so strong that even swearing on the river Styx will have no effects" the tall figure said. "Excellent" the hooded figure said. "May I ask for who the potion is for?" the tall figure asked. "For my idiotic half-brother Perseus Jackson." the hooded figure said while looking up, just enough to see his face, James." Thank you Titan of memories," James said. The scene shifted to show James pouring something into Tyson's drink, then Tyson's eye turned red and James said. "You saw Percy giving information to Gaea during the war while looking for Percy for a hug." "Ok" the Cyclopes responded. Then it showed scenes from when James seducing Annabeth with her fatal flaw: hubris "Annabeth why are you going out with my loser brother, go out with me and we can be the center of attention." James said Annabeth looked conflicted with herself then she smiled and said "ok" followed by them making out._

_~~~~~Memory over~~~~_

_When everyone finished watching the memory some campers were looking down at the ground in shame but my ex-friends were crying a bit. Then I looked at the gods and goddesses the gods were looking sad even Athena and Artemis were both trying to hold their tears but the one person who was crying the hardest, Poseidon. Then Artemis shot an arrow at James, hitting his shoulder and he yelled in pain. "Hey you can't do-' Annabeth got interrupted by Athena "Quiet Annabeth, I am ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of ever claiming you as my daughter, And I'm pretty sure your half-brothers, sisters and friends are ashamed to say that they know you or have any relation to you!." "But but-" "Be quiet Annabeth you made me say some awful words to Percy Jackson. Even worse was that I said that he was the worst male I met." Artemis said trying not to cry thinking about what she said to her true love before they banished him. Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and Hades were smirking because they knew he was innocent. "I told you guys that Percy wouldn't do such a thing." Hestia said in a chirpy tone. Zeus then said, "James you are to be thrown into Tartarus for the next HUNDRED YEARS," making James disappear. He then turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth since it was your fatal flaw you shall be not be thrown in Tartarus" Annabeth gave a sigh of relief while the other campers growled at her, "But you will hereby be the slave of Camp Half-Blood for the rest of eternity or until you fade. You will not be able to leave the camp's boarders," Causing a few campers to smirk evilly while Annabeth was frozen in shock. _

_"So do you now understand, he truly was innocent from all those crimes, I can't belief what he told me was true." I said "So you know where Percy Jackson is right now?" Artemis asked with a glint of hope in her eyes, all the campers raised their heads with hope. I was conflicted on whether I should tell them or not. "Yes I do, but he died a long time ago when I killed him," I said. When I said that the whole room bursted into sobs but the person who I heard sob most were Artemis and my ex-friends. "Why did you kill him," Poseidon yelled. I calmly replied, "Well he asked me to. He said that he could not live with the betrayal of everyone he knew." Causing everyone to cry even harder or start to cry. "ENOUGH, you all had your chance and it's too late so stop crying and let me finish my speech!" I yelled "So Lord Chaos sent me here to train you demigod's to top shape. For the next 5 days I shall train you in: Archery, Swordsmanship, Hunting, Hand-to-hand combat, and how to fully use you powers." I said. After I finished talking I started walking to the exit when I heard Chiron asks, "Where shall you sleep tonight Zane?" "Do not worry about me, Lord Chaos will make a cabin for me." I replied while I walked towards my cabin._

_Before going into my cabin I stopped at the beach for a swim. So i took of my hood for a quick dive 30 minutes later I got out of the water drying myself with my powers until. I quickly but back my hoodie and started walking back to my cabin._

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**This is PerfectPercyStory's new link**

** ~rfukada**

**Amithk**


End file.
